<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catnap Steals the Talisman by Smolkobold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545459">Catnap Steals the Talisman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolkobold/pseuds/Smolkobold'>Smolkobold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Vaginal Sex, shortstack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolkobold/pseuds/Smolkobold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Catnap Steals the Talisman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’ve been good to me so far, but there is something yet I need of you...” The master spoke slowly and deliberately as he usually did. He reached down and pet his short feline companion. She purred gently, vibrating as she ran her head against his fingers.</p><p>“There is a talisman in the possession of my rival. It belonged to my house long ago. It has since changed hands. I would like to have it returned to its proper place, but she will not listen to reason.”</p><p>“Do you know what needs to be done?”</p><p>“It should be taken.” The cat said, smiling broadly as the fingers massaged her neck.</p><p>“Yes. It should be taken. And who is it that should take it?”</p><p>“It should be me.”</p><p>“Why should it be you and not someone else?”</p><p>“Because I am the best. There is simply no substitute for me, Master.”</p><p>“Really now?”</p><p>“I will make you proud, and I will take it for you. I am without equal.”</p><p>“I find it hard to believe, but I will entertain you this time. You know the place, no doubt?”</p><p>“Without a doubt.” The cat climbed onto his lap, rubbing her face against his chin. She pawed gently at his chest, teasing.</p><p>“And you will return when?”</p><p>“By sunrise.”</p><p>“By sunrise?”</p><p>“I am quick and efficient in my goals.” The cat mewed.</p><p>“Then it is decided. You will head out at once, and retrieve the talisman for me.”</p><p>“Of course, for you, Master, only my services will do.”</p><p>The cat hopped down from his lap, tightening her leathers before rushing off to her room. </p><p>Catnap searched throughout her room but found only mice and other toys strewn about the floor. Various trap parts, metal lockpicks, leather straps, clothing, bows and arrows laid about her floor. She searched her chest, but it was empty. She had been curled up there resting earlier and threw its contents across the ground.</p><p>“Not now,” she said to the chest.</p><p>Looking more desperately now, she hopped, skipped, and jumped up to her cat tree, taking some time to sharpen her claws on its rough but tactile surface. Once she had reached the top, she checked under her pillow, finding her favorite knapsack underneath. The cat thought of taking off immediately for her journey but instead opted to lay down on her pillow for another while. She enjoyed its soft, luxurious feel, and rolled around gently, keeping her eyes closed for a time until she had drifted away from the world of dreams once more.</p><p>Catnap yawned softly, rolling over and stretching her back and arms as far as they could go before remembering the promise she had made to her master. “There’s still plenty of time,” she thought to herself. “I could snatch that pendant-talisman thing in half as much!” She kicked on her leathers, which had fallen off during her rest, and threw the knapsack over her shoulder. With a great leap, she landed on the floor of her room, narrowly avoiding a spiked metal apparatus she had left on the floor and ran to the door, closing it behind her as she continued off into the night.</p><p>The air outside was crisp and caught the cat by surprise. She inhaled sharply and it hurt her lungs a little. She giggled to herself, what sort of cat wasn’t prepared for a little cold? With a momentary pause, she focused her efforts elsewhere. Judging by the moon, she only had a few hours to complete her caper. With that, she rushed off into the moonlight, ducking and weaving between alleys and streets, sometimes jumping over fences or onto low rooves before continuing onward.</p><p>During her trip, she passed by one of her favorite parts of town; the night market. Tents set up with glistening jewelry, glowing lanterns, heirlooms, and goods all arranged chaotically in the street. Catnap loved the market, especially because it always meant she could have something to eat. Hopping down, she landed in a nearby alley, following the scent of one of the nearby food stalls. Prowling on all fours, she crawled behind the stands.</p><p>Although she wasn’t sure why the backs of the stands were rarely guarded or watched. Perhaps it was her small stature or the supreme quietness she carried herself with during the night, but people rarely seemed to glance in her direction. Once she had reached the stall of the vendor she wanted to trick, she loosened the fastenings of the tent on one side and waited on the other. There, she sat motionless, waiting for the moment the wind would take it, and the vendor would have to rush after it.</p><p>It took longer than she would have wanted, but eventually, the wind took the corner, causing it to flap aggressively against the top of the tent. The vendor turned and reached up to grab it, and during that brief moment, she reached in and sunk her sharp teeth into one of the hanging fish on display. Although it appeared as if one of the shoppers seemed to notice her, they said nothing as she slinked back to the shadows. Catnap licked her lips as she began to devour the fish, using her hands, teeth, and feet in tandem to pick the bones clean of any remaining meat.</p><p>Catnap licked her paws and feet clean, savoring the memory of the fish she had just eaten, then promptly discarded the fish’s skeleton in an abandoned corner before moving on. The talisman lay in a barracks dedicated to protecting the city she was currently residing in. From her experience, barracks usually meant two things: a wide variety of people walking into and out of the building, and a vast quantity of weapons. She thought of her little dagger, and how it had served her, but she craved something more refined. </p><p>Stopping in the alley beside the barracks, she could hear raucous laughter coming from one of the nearby quarters. Judging by the sounds, she assumed several of them were drunk and had gotten rowdy. Catnap remembered it was a day of rest, which meant that there was no training assigned for the day. That would mean more people would be out and about, especially if they were drunk. Catnap climbed up onto the roof, taking a wider look at the courtyard without putting herself at too much risk.</p><p>Peering over the edge, most of the people appeared to have been sent to their quarters. All the lights besides there and the main dojo were out. Several stray guards patrolled in linear fashions, occasionally trading some words she could not gather from such a distance. Just as one of the guards turned their backs, Catnap dropped down onto the grass and snuck behind his back, just outside of the light of the lamp, only to be met with another guard ahead.</p><p>Taking a moment to calm herself, she thrust herself into one of the nearby ornamental hedges. The second guard walked past, only glancing casually into her direction before checking locations he judged to be more important. Quickly, she burst out of the bush and ran into the main compound. The second guard turned his head, and she sprinted further in, shutting the door on herself the second she saw an open room. Turning around, she appeared to be in some sort of schoolroom. Dozens of pillows lay on the floor, with a central, raised one in the center signaling a position of importance. Catnap imagined what it would be like to have a pillow like that at home, perhaps something she could ask of her master after she accomplished her task.</p><p>After waiting for a little longer, she steeled herself and opened the door to find nobody watching her. Quietly, she crept along the hallway, feeling exposed from the illumination that surrounded her. Before long, she reached the door to the main dojo.</p><p>“Hey, who are you?” a voice called out from behind.</p><p>Catnap’s heart stopped. She had been caught. What defense did she have for herself? That the pendant-thing belonged to her master? Turning around, she noticed the man was leaning against a spear, clearly half-drunk. From there, she forged a plan.</p><p>“I am one of the harlots. One of the men here has very particular tastes.” She mewed.</p><p>“By particular, do you mean good, because you’re looking good to me.”</p><p>“Perhaps it is you that called for me, then?”</p><p>“Oh, n—Oh yeah it was me, yeah totally.” The man wobbled uneasily, taking a few steps closer to her. </p><p>“Then let us depart for your room.”</p><p>“No! I mean, uh, not my room. I share it with a bunch of other dudes. Uhh, over here would be fine though, I guess so.” The man pointed to a nearby door, and Catnap followed. </p><p>“But first I want to see you up close.”</p><p>Catnap nodded as innocently as she could, bowing her head and walking towards him, one hand readied at her dagger. Slowly, they approached each other and the man stumbled. Her belts fell to the floor with a clang, and he kicked them aside. </p><p>“A harlot, huh? One with a knife?”</p><p>“One needs to protect themselves.”</p><p>“Not like that they don’t. Get in the closet.”</p><p>Not able to reach her gear, she clambered into the closet, and the man followed. He suddenly appeared much more sober than he had moments ago.</p><p>“So you’re the thief I’ve heard so much about.”</p><p>“Yes. I am the best you will ever find.”</p><p>“Not so great if I found you.”</p><p>“Perhaps I wanted to be caught.”</p><p>Catnap rubbed her soft paws against the crotch of the man’s pants, giving him a smug expression as she did. She could feel the bulge expanding rapidly at her touch, leaving him rock hard in seconds.</p><p>“Interested in cats, are you? I didn’t think you would go for such things.”</p><p>Wordlessly, the man crouched down, sinking his hands into her soft, furry thighs. He massaged them gently, feeling the little space between her leggings and leotard. </p><p>“What do you want? It has to be something.”</p><p>“I am looking for the amulet-talisman thing, and by the looks of it, you are looking for me. Perhaps a trade is in order.”</p><p>“It’s not my talisman to decide.”</p><p>“It is now~” Catnap winked, lowering her leggings enough so that he could firmly grasp at her thick behind. </p><p>The man squeezed her roughly, pulling her cheeks apart and wedging the leotard tightly into her ass. He felt over the slick chest of her leotard, gently checking for her nipples underneath. He rubbed her tummy and Catnap rolled over, purring loudly for him as he continued to rub her. He pressed his face against her covered tummy, rubbing it to the side as she would, and again for each of her paws.</p><p>“You’re so perfect.”</p><p>“Is that a yes?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“If it’s a yes, the leotard comes o—”</p><p>“Yes.” The man watched feverishly as Catnap removed one shoulder from her leotard, the other following. She revealed her light pink nipples, and soft, fluffy tummy to him and his erection seemed to grow even further than she thought it was capable of. She leaned down and kissed him on the tip, and he gasped quietly. Sensing his pent up frustration, she untied his pants and let them drop, revealing his magnificent cock.</p><p>“So interested in a little cat like me?”</p><p>The man lowered himself to his knees and pressed his cock between the last bit of the leotard and her thick, fluffy thighs. He thrust lustfully, tapping his hips to hers in a single motion, moaning quietly. Catnap rolled over skillfully, pressing her back paws against the base of his shaft as he pumped his hips, now towards her clit. Each movement had her shudder in pleasure, and the guard seemed to take delight in this. Not one to be one-upped by an average human, she flicked her tail around and cupped his balls. This simple motion provoked him into leaning forward, bracing himself on the floor as he fucked her thighs roughly.</p><p>“I want in.”</p><p>“It will not fit. I am half your size.”</p><p>“Aah…Please…~”</p><p>“I reassure you this will not work, but I will allow you to try.”</p><p>Catnap lay on her back once more, finally removing the last of her leotard and exposing her tight, pink pussy. The man’s shaft twitched wildly, and he pressed his tip to her entrance. He pushed forward, and Catnap slid back. He forced once more, and she hit the wall with a soft “thud”. Suddenly, he thrust as roughly as he could, mashing his tip against her opening as hard as he could manage, pumping her full of thick, creamy seed.</p><p>“It is a delightful feeling…” Catnap said, looking up at her partner lustfully.</p><p>“A shame you didn’t fit. But I think there is a spot you may be able to try.”</p><p>Catnap rolled over, leaking cum from her kitty cat pussy before spitting into one paw and rubbing her little asshole.</p><p>“Go ahead.”</p><p>The man pressed his cock to her and forced her forward, but once again she slid forward. He lifted her up and licked his fingers momentarily, rubbing them against her hole roughly before letting her sit on his lap, propped up on his dick.</p><p>Catnap pressed downwards gently, rubbing her hips against his tip and pressing down with a little force. She flicked her tail into his face, turning back over her shoulder and winking.</p><p>"What's the matter, feel too nice for you? Can you not deal with my body?"</p><p>The man pressed his hips, but Catnap rose with them. Each time the man tried to press further in, she continued on with his body.</p><p>“Hold me still!”</p><p>The man wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her in an embrace as he pounded his hips forward and her body gave way, spearing her entirely to his hilt and bulging her tummy in the process.</p><p>“Oh f-fuck~”</p><p>The man pumped his hips back and forth, still clutching onto the little cat as he pounded her relentlessly. She mewed and clawed gently at him as he thrust into her deeper and deeper, exploring her in ways she had never imagined being explored before. Suddenly, he flipped her over and thrusted quicker, but less forcefully, leaning down and kissing her deeply.</p><p>Catnap felt his soft, slick tongue being pressed against her tiny rough one and licked him back. The two embraced as he pounded her tight ass, her tail flicking eagerly as he forced himself onto her. She rubbed her clit lustfully with one paw, thrashing underneath him as if to beg for more.</p><p>The man pinned her with great force, lifting his head away as he thrust with as much strength as he could muster, bulging her stomach with each deep movement until he hilted himself in her one last time, shooting thick rope after rope of cum into her guts. Catnap nearly screamed, but the man covered her mouth at the last moment.</p><p>For the next few minutes, they lay together in silence, the man softly embracing her, still inside of her tight kitty asshole as they panted heavily on the floor. </p><p>“Just go take it.”</p><p>“It is mine?”</p><p>“Yes. Just promise you’ll come back someday.”</p><p>“I will” Catnap half-lied.</p><p>Catnap rose, but the man lay still, still love-drunk from their earlier encounter.</p><p>Without bothering to pick up her leotard, she opened the door to find nobody around, but her toolbelt missing. She decided it was unnecessary, and rushed to the center of the dojo, which was entirely empty and enshrouded in shadow. In the center of the room sat the talisman She lifted the glass container and an alarm sounded, shocking her so much she dropped the glass, shattering it at her feet. Quickly, she grabbed the talisman and sprinted to the door, climbing the hedge and running over the rooftops, stark naked in the quick drawing sunlight.</p><p>“Where is she?” a raspy voice barked, to which there was no reply.</p><p>Catnap sprinted along the rooftops, still dripping warm cum between her legs, drawing the attention of several passers-by as she continued through the city. Past the night market, which was closing, and through the neighborhood to her master’s home. She slipped in through the second-floor window, climbed her cat tower and lay on her pillow. She reminisced about her day before she heard a voice call out.</p><p>“Did you get it for me?”</p><p>“I got a lot more than just the talisman~” Catnap called out, smiling broadly as she stretched out on her favorite pillow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>